Shin Megami Tensei Devil Summon: Raido Kuzunoha VS The Phantom Thieves
by Spyno41
Summary: Who will win? A bunch of high school dropouts who's powers only function in a supernatural dimension or one boy who is a detective and not only can jump dimensions, but also time travels and can summon an army of demons at any given moment?
1. Chapter Blow me, kid

9/4 ? 15:43

There is a strange figure taking the train heading towards Shibuya. He is wearing peculiar black attire. Most notably a black hat that almost covering his eyes.

He has a black cat with emerald eyes sitting next to him, sighing of frustration of their current mission.

Goto: *Sigh* I highly despise being in a completely different era. Last time wasn't a pleasant experience, what with that Devil Summoner fellow with the bandages on his face.

A stranger walked up to Raido.

Strange Bloke: Excuse me, sir. Is your cat all right? The poor thing has been meowing for the past 10 minutes.

Goto: Hmmm. It seems people of this world can not understand what I'm saying and I sound like a normal cat except for you. May not be important, but I'll add it to the notebook.

Goto takes out his notebook and pen to write his discovery about how he functions in this world.

Strange Bloke: Did the cat just-!? You know what, I'll just leave you two alone.

The stranger quickly goes back to where they were.

Goto: What a strange fellow. Anyways, while we wait, why don't I go over the case in this era? *Flips through the pages* There have been cases where normal people have psychotic breakdown and cause accidents or died. What all victims have in common is their eyes rolling back and black liquid coming out of their mouth and eyes. There is no natural cause for this phenomenon and there can only be one explanation.

Both: Demons.

Ace Detective

Goto: Seems the likely possibility at the moment. But until we start the investigation, we can't confirm anything. In the meantime we should keep ourselves from drawing to much atten-

A little boy and girl walked up to Raidou.

Energetic boy: Hey sir, where did you get your cool clothes!?

Raido:...My mom made it for me.

Energetic boy: Whoa! Your mom is so cool!

Even more energetic girl: Can I pet your cat?

Raido: *Glances at Goto and smirks* I don't see why not.

The boy and girl started to pet Goto and unfortunately for him, he couldn't do anything about it.

9/4 Cafe Leblanc 15:46

We see the gang in Ren's room, planning to head to Mementos for the day.

Morgana: Listen up. Our targets has harassed and demanded money from this person, despite all the sacrifices the client has made.

Ryuji: The only one who's paying here are those couples. They're getting what's coming for them.

Morgana: Ok. That's all the targets currently in Mementos. We'll go at Joker's signal.

Everyone looked at Ren's direction and saw that he was twirling his phone around his fingers.

Ryuji: Dude, did you pay any attention to our mission!?

Yusuke: Hasn't he been doing this for the past 3 days?

Ann: He's also been doing it during class now.

Makoto: Maybe I should take away his phone?

Futaba: Don't bother. He'll just start twirling something else.

Ren's high proficiency has made him successfully twirl his phone.

Ren: Yosh! *Gets up* Let's go.

9/4 Shibuya Train Station 15:55

Raidou and Gouto finally arrive to the station.

Goto: Raido. I want you to know that if someone pets me again, I'll make sure you get your dues. This is your only warning.

Raido chuckled. Suddenly, their surroundings began to warp and they were currently in one of the levels in Mementos.

Goto: Did we get dragged in the Dark Realm!?

Raido: I don't think so. This feels a lot different and this is certainly not a dark version of the station.

Goto: Hmmm. No use standing and wondering. Let's look around and try to find a way out.

Raido nods and they both wandered around the floor.

9/4 Mementos 16:09

The gang are driving their way down to their target.

Ryuji: So then I was like "Hope you've prepared your ass for that whooping!" And the shadow just said "Plz Daddy~"...I don't know man. These shadows get weirder the deeper we go.

Yusuke: I don't get it. What's weird about the shadow calling you it's father? Are you perhaps more of an uncle figure?

Ryuji: What!? That's not the point! *Sigh* You know what? I don't even want to talk about.

Futaba: WATCH OUT!

Morgana swerved around and crashed into the wall. Due to the impact, Mona lost his form and everyone were slightly dazed on the floor.

Morgana: Mrrrrowww...

Makoto: Ugh.. Is everyone all right?

Ann: Ooooooh. I think I cracked my butt again.

Ren: S-seriously? We're doing that gag again? *Groan* Hey Futaba, how about some support healing?

Futaba: O-Oh right!

She hovered her Necronomicon on top of them and light filled to the whole party.

Ryuji: Aaaah that's the good stuff. *Glares at Morgana* Seriously, Mona! Are you trying to get us all killed!?

Morgana: Hey, don't look at me! Oracle just shouted to look out and I panicked, OK!?

Ren: Who are you?

Everyone looked at Ren's direction and saw Raidou and Gouto in front of them.

Goto: Seems rather rude of them to ask us questions, when they were almost going to run us over.

Ryuji: Another talking cat!?

Yusuke: Is that perhaps your father, Mona?

Morgana: What!? No! I mean- How should I know!? I lost my memory, remember?

Goto: Hmmmm. It seems these group of...thieves? Can understand me. *Sigh* I'll write that down.

Goto took out his pen and notebook.

Makoto: Woah! He can write!?

Ann: Wow that cat is so cool!

Morgana: H-Hey! I can write too you know! Rrrrgh. That cat is trying to steal Lady Ann's heart.

Raido: Well since you asked nicely. I'm Raido Kuzunoha and this is Goto. We're...Time tourists.

Ren: Time tourists?

Raido: Now it's your turn.

Ren: My name is Joker and we are a group known to steal hearts, reveal your darkest crimes and bring justice to the unjust. We are the Phantom Thieves.

Goto: Phantom Thieves, eh? Say Raido, didn't we hear that name on our way here.

Raido: Heard some people gossip about it here and there. You guys must be pretty strong summoners to come all willy nilly in this demon infested realm. How about we stretch our muscle for bit?

Goto: Come on. We need them for more information. Clearly they know this realm better than we do.

Raido: Don't worry your little whiskers. I just want to test their strength is all. Since there are six of you that can fight, *Takes out six tubes* we'll make it even then.

He activates the tubes to summon his demons.

Parvati!

Mokoi!

Yoshitsune!

Susano-o!

Moh Shuvuu!

Tam Lin!

Morgana: W-Woah! He can summon multiple Personas at the same time!?

Futaba: No. They are not Personas. They're not even Shadows. These guys are on a whole other level. I'll try to scan whatever I can find on them but be careful, ok?

Mokoi: Hey skull face!

Ryuji: You talking to me?

Mokoi: Who else would have a dumb skull on their face? Maybe I should start call Numskull from now on!

Ryuji: What did you call me!? *Takes out his shotgun and cocks it* Say that to my face again.

Mokoi: NUM. SKULL.

Ryuji: You little shit! *Charges at Mokoi*

Ann: I can't believe Skull got himself riled up over kindergarten insult.

Moh Shuvuu: Geez, are you really that desperate for attention? Even Succubus has more decency than you.

Ann: Excuse me!?

Moh Shuvuu: I would call you a slut, but I know you haven't even gone to first base! Hahahaha!

Ann: Oh it is on, you little bitch! *Charges at Moh*

Makoto: *Sigh* And there they go. One blonde by nature and the other one by soul.

Parvati: *Giggle* Beautiful, is it not? The energy of a young human beholds wonders no organism can achieve. Will you show me your beauty? *Casts Bufudyne*

Makoto: Woah! *Jumps out of the way* You guys don't mess around. Let's go Johanna! *Summons Johanna*

Yoshitsune: Well aren't chu a cute tiny cat!

Morgana: Hey, I'm not a cat! I may not look like it, but I'm human.

Yoshitsune: Oho yea? Well I'm not really a demon, but I'm actually a dog. Bahahaha!

Morgana: Rrrrgh! Zorro!

He casts Garudyne, but Yoshitsune reflexes disperse the attack with his swords.

Yoshitsune: Not bad for a cat. Seems I may need to take you more seriously.

Yusuke: Never in my life would I thought a chance to fight the lengendary Susano-O himself.

Susano-O: Son of man, only those worthy can dare clash blades against me. I sense great potential within you. Will you be the one to stand and challenge a god?

Yusuke: It would be the greatest honor.

Susano-O: *Giggle* It gladdens me that there are still respectful young man such as yourself.

They both took a fighting stance and charged towards each other.

Raido and Ren duking it out.

Raido: *Blocks* Heh, you're pretty quick on your feet.

Ren: *Smirk* While looking stylish as well. Though you're not bad yourself. *Rips off mask* Ravage them, Arsene!

Arsene used Maragidyne, but Tam Lin used Fire Wall. Protecting Raido and him from the blast.

Raido: What a peculiar way of summoning demons. First a GunCOMP and now masks?

Ren took out his pistol and shot at Raido, but he blocked the shots with his katana. Raido took out his revolver and shot at Ren, but he dodged the bullets swiftly.

They were all fighthing for a long while, giving it their all. Then chains were echoing all around the floor.

Futaba: Oh no! You guys have to stop fighting and get out of there, before he finds you!

But it was too late. For when Raido and Ren turned, what they saw was the revolvers of the Reaper pointing at their face.

End of part 1


	2. Chapter Swift Retreat

_Previously on Raido Kuzunoha vs. The Phantom Thieves. Raido and Goto travel into the future, to investigate the mystery behind the strange events surrounding the psychotic breakdowns in Tokyo, while the Phantom Thieves were preparing themselves to punish a couple for their misdeeds in Mementos. By faith, they cross each other's paths and blades. Only for it to be seized by a powerful Shadow known as the Reaper. Who has his revolvers ready to fire at the exhausted Thieves and Detective._

 **Raidou Kuzunoha 2 intro song**

 _Spyno41 presents the sequel only two people asked for._

 _ **Shin Megami Tensei: Raido Kuzunoha vs. The Phantom Thieves**_

 **Raidou Kuzunoha 2 Fiend Battle**

Explosions, gunfire and slices were traded with everyone at the floor. Even lesser Shadows cowered in fear at the full on war.

Ryuji: Let's go, Captain!

He used Ziodyne against the Reaper, who barely reacted to the attack and immediately countered with a Magarudyne. Raido managed to cast a Wind wall in time with Moh Shuvuu, however the rest of his demons took a direct hit and everyone were blasted against the wall. The Reaper was about to cast it again, but Raido interrupted it by shooting his head. Now focusing his revolvers on him.

Goto: This is bad. We're going to die if we don't think of something quick!

Raido: Well no shit! If you got any ideas, now would be a good time!

The Reaper shoots and Raido dodges the bullets, but he wasn't fast enough and got hit on his left shoulder.

Ren: King Frost!

He casts Bufudyne to slow Reaper down.

Ren: Now's our chance! Quickly get inside of Mona!

Raido nods and recalls all of his demons back in their capsules and both sprint inside the vehicle. With everyone on board, Morgana accelerates at high speed.

Ren: Is everyone all right?

Yusuke: I think so. Though he doesn't look too well.

He points at Raido. He's clutching at the wound.

Raido: I'll be fine. It's nothing serious.

Ren: Here. Let me have a look at it.

Raido let him examine his shoulder. Ren pulls out a bottle of medicine and pours it. The sting makes Raido groan. In a matter of seconds, the wound is completely healed. He is shocked.

Raido: What kind of sorcery is in the bottle?

Ren: *Shrugs* Your guess is as good as mine. All we know is that it works and that's all that matters. *Sigh* After twenty nine failed attempts.

Before he can question any further, the car suddenly swerves to the right.

Ann: What the hell!? Do you mind giving us a heads up?

Morgana: I've got the Reaper on my tail!

Everyone looks behind and sure enough, the Reaper is giving chase.

Makoto: Dammit! Skull! I need you to keep an eye on our right side and let me know if he's going to attack, while I focus on the left.

Ryuji: On it!

Yusuke: But how are we going to defend ourselves from his spell attacks?

Raido: I'll do it. Just need to know ahead of time to summon the proper demon.

Futaba: You can leave that to me!

With a plan in hand and battle on demand, everyone got in their position. Makoto and Ryuji gave each other signals and maneuvered their way from his attacks.

Futaba: He's about to cast a Zio move!

Raido grabs a capsule and summons Mokoi.

Raido: Cast Electric Wall!

Mokoi: Ya got it, boss!

Mokoi surrounds the vehicle in a protective field, blocking his attack. This went on for awhile. Switching back and forth to shield against the appropriate element.

Futaba: We're nearing the entrance! Just hang on a little longer! Huh!? Oh no! He's charging a Megidolaon!

Everyone: FOR REAL!?

Raido: I got nothing to protect us from Almighty attacks!

Ryuji: Mona, can you go any faster!?

Morgana: I'm going as fast as I physically can!

Makoto: Everyone, brace yourselves!

Reaper casts Megidolaon, blasting everyone all they way to the entrance. He stops and frustratingly exhales and goes back the way he came. The team lands near the staircase leading outside of Mementos. They all groan in pain.

Morgana: Meeerrroooow.

Ryuji: Ugh! My freaking back!

Yusuke: Ungh. At least we're not dead.

Ren: I'm in a really big mood right now.

Ren stands up and gives everyone a helping hand.

Ren: Everyone all right?

Ann: Other than the pain in my chest, I'm good.

Makoto: I'll manage, thank you. But where's Raido and Goto?

They all search for the detective and the cat, but there was no sign of them. Then they saw Goto come down from the entrance.

Goto: Nice to see you lot to at least be on your feet.

Ren: Where's Raido?

Goto: He's outside taking care of his demons. Now I know we just escaped the jaws of death, but I want to ask some questions if you're up for it?

Ren: Sure. I'll answer what I can. *Looks back* I'll meet you guys outside.

They all nod and Ren stays answering Goto's questions.

 _9/4 Outside of Mementos 16:28_

Raido just finished inspecting Tam Lin of any serious injury.

Raido: I see nothing too serious.

Tam Lin: You are too kind, Master Raido.

Raido: Well I can't exactly make you fight while you're weak. What kind of Summoner do you take me for?

Tam Lim: M-My apologies if I offended you!

Raido: *Chuckles* I'm just pulling your leg Tam. You all did a great job today. Especially against a powerful Fiend. The next time we cross paths with him, we'll be ready and make him pay dearly for striking us at our weakest!

All his demons cheers and some dance with excitement. The Thieves arrive at that moment.

Yusuke: You know, now that we're out here, these Shadows seem to behave very differently than the ones from the Palace and Mementos.

Ryuji: Maybe he just captures them like how Joker does it?

Morgana: But he doesn't seem to be a Persona-user and even Joker can't summon multiple Personas at the same time.

Makoto: We can ask him instead of standing here wondering.

They all join the group. The demons and Detective welcome the Thieves.

Raido: I see you all managed to handle a Megidolaon that close. I'm truly impressed.

Makoto: We can say the same thing you too. If you don't mind me asking, how do you manage to capture Shadows without being a Persona-user?

Raido: *Crosses arms* Persona?

Demons: Shadows?

The Thieves are taken aback from their reactions. Morgana explains to them the boring concept of Personas and Shadows.

Raido: So the "Persona" is just an extension of yourself and you summon it to fight "Shadows" which are not demons even though they take the form of it and you can negotiate with them?

Morgana: If that's how you understand it as, then yes. You keep using the terms "Demons" and "Summoners,'' is that something else?

Raido explains to them the boring concept of Demons and Summoners.

Makoto: Huh. When you think about it, we are not very different from each other.

Ann: I think it's so cool! Having multiple demons fighting by your sides and making connections with them sounds so much fun~

Ryuji: I agree! We can summon our Persona, but it's not like we can talk to them and they disappear after a short while.

Morgana: Hey, don't downplay our power! Sure we can't communicate with them like demons. But it's not like we need to. They're an extension of ourselves who trust us through thick and thin.

Raido: *Nods* Indeed. Now that I have a vague idea, it does make me wonder if I can attain one and how it would look like.

Ann: Oh! Why don't we try and see if you can?

Raido: Truly?

Morgana: Everyone has a Persona, but not everyone has the "Potential" to summon one.

Yusuke: But he's traversed in the Metaverse and fought against the Reaper. Surely he's more than qualified.

While the group is discussing the possibility of Raido's potential, Ren and Goto joins them.

Raido: Hey Goto, learn anything new?

Goto: A lot actually. To keep a long story short, we're not needed in this world.

Raido: I figured as much. *Looks at the Thieves* With their power and teamwork, I'm confident they can solve the case.

Futaba: Are you guys leaving already?

Raido: Yea. As much as I'd like to see this case through the end, there may be other places that needs a Summoner. *Walks up to Ren* It's been a pleasure sparing with you.

Ren: Same to you.

They both shook hands.

Mokoi: Ya got spunk, kid. I guess you're not a total Numskull.

Ryuji: Um thanks?

Moh Shuvuu: You sure proved me you're not a total hag. Though your tits will definitely sag by your 20's. Hahaha!

Ann: Oh come on! Would it kill you to compliment just once without an insult?

Makoto and Parvati sigh in unison.

Makoto: Some things never change.

Parvati: Indeed. Such is the cycle of the simple minded. It has been a pleasure fighting not just against each other, but also together. You've demonstrated your beauty of wrath and passion.

Makoto: *Blush* O-Oh. Thank you.

Yusuke: It has been an honor to fight alongside you, Susano-O.

Susano-O: Son of man, you have proven your strength and worth. Though our time together has been short, I sense our paths may cross in the future.

Yusuke: I look forward to that day.

Yoshitsune: You're not bad for a cat.

Morgana: Rrrgh! I told you,I'm not cat! I'm a human!

Yoshitsune: Ahahaha! My bad! I'm sure you'll become a beautiful woman one day.

Morgana: W-Woman!? I'm a gentleman!

Yoshitsune: Nani!?

Raido: All right everyone. Time to head out.

He returns the demons back to their capsules and they all wave goodbye as they return back from where they came from.

 _9/4 ? 17:23_

In the office of a political building, there's a bald guy who looks like Gendo cosplaying as Pitbull, talking to a Detective and his cat.

Pitbull: As you can see, we cannot let these Phantom Thieves cause all these disasters in Tokyo. It's up to you to stop them.

Raido?: You can leave that to me. Let's go Gotou.

 _Who is this Raido look alike? Will the Phantom Thieves be victorious with the upcoming rival? Can Raido go back home? Yes. He already left. Will it take another year and a half for the next chapter? Tune in next time for Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Phantom Thieves!_


End file.
